Videl Learns to Sense Ki
by Tealgryffin
Summary: So Gohan's ki is fucking huuuuuuuuge right, what would realistically happen if Gohan taught Videl how to sense Ki after the whole Majin Buu disaster was over? is pretty funny.


**Ayo, so it's 3am and i had an idea, what if Videl learned how to sense Ki. In all the fanfiction i've read about GxV, even when they do have Videl learn ki, she never really reacts to Gohan's. I mean, we know that's how it works, look at piccolo when gohan came back as mystic, he flipped the fuck out, and gohan wasn't even trying that hard.**

 **Anyways, here's a thing**

 **Oh, also I don't own Dragonball Z**

"Ugh, I'm just not getting it. Maybe we should just call it a day there"

My frustration was starting to bleed into my voice, I just couldn't get this stupid technique down.

I mean really, what was even the point of sensing ki when you were bulletproof.

"Now now Videl, we both know you can do better than that," Gohan lightly chided, his stupid smirk starting to ooze onto his face. He'd been a lot less confident before Buu, but now that he could proudly say he was one of the four people on the planet who hadn't been killed in the last year, his bravado was starting to get annoying. At least it was Gohan though, Dende, if dad ever got like this she'd have to beat the insolence out of him.

Maybe she'd do it anyways for how insufferable he'd been after Cell.

"Come on," breaking Videl out of her stupor Gohan pleaded, "Just one more try?"

"Dammit," cursing under my breath at the power of Gohan's puppy dog eyes-those were supposed to be mine dammit- I set about 'spreading my ki,' or whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, once again. Gohan had explained it earlier this afternoon as 'like making a big tarp' over whatever she wanted to scan with her ki, although this method wouldn't result in the most accurate readings, often underevaluating the power of whomever was the recipient of your lovely spirit juice tarp, it would help in learning how to properly scan ki.

Bringing my energy up and above myself, I once again evaluated my target. The strange being named as Mr. Popo had been more than willing to help in my training-something about finally having someone on his level around-and had been my tarp target for the better half of the afternoon, and although Gohan knew how to keep her interested, this sensing thing was going nowhere fast.

"I have an idea," Mr. Popo spoke for the first time in an hour and a half. Seeing that his audience was engaged he continued, "Why don't you try sensing Gohan, because his power is greater than mine it may be easier for you to get a read on him."

"Mmmm, that could work," Gohan was quick to follow up, "Yeah, Vegeta and Dad are always really easy to sense but it's a bit harder with most other people."

"Let's give it a shot then," I mumbled, curiosity overtaking me as to how sensing Gohan would work. It was evident he was strong, he had almost beaten Majin Buu little over a month and a half ago, but how would his energy be to sense.

Forming the tarp again with a practiced motion, I sent it Gohan's way.

The tarp fell onto Gohan in a peculiar mann-

Oh

I fell to my knees, eyes wide and hands shaking.

So that was Gohan's ki.

How Gohan wasn't considered a deity at this point was a question she'd be asking herself for days to come, she was sure of it. The overwhelming amount of power he had was truly mindboggling, and she was honestly for the briefest moment absolutely terrified. Gohan's ki was so unbelievably immense, he must have dwarfed her own power by an obscenely large number, though Gohan could probably figure it out for her, she reasoned.

Her boyfriend towering over her, looking to help her in any way he could she decided.

It would be an insult to Gohan to call him a force of nature.

 **Okay, so I did some rough math that was literally just me googling 'how much force would it take to destroy a galaxy' which is a level of power Regular Buu had access to and Gohan was stronger than him by a significiant margin as Mystic Gohan so I figured it's a fair baseline. Videl's biggest feat is accidentally breaking Spopovich's neck, which would take roughly 1000 lb of force. While thats great and all for a human, the force to destroy a galaxy is equal to 3 x 10^36 kg. That would make Gohan approximately 6 decillion times stronger than Videl. And that's fucking insane, so i figured it'd be neato to make a little one-shot showing how Videl came to realize she was dating the half-human incarnation of power.**

 **Favorite if ya liked and please review if you've got the time;)**

 **Sayoonara**


End file.
